


Канья кемада и двойная кайпиринья

by gallyanim, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Argentina, Brazil, Carnival in Rio, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Work trip, travelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Отправляясь в командировку в Буэнос-Айрес, наверное, Куроо не мог не ожидать, что встретит Ойкаву. Но Куроо точно не ожидал, что поддастся на его провокации.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsuro/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Канья кемада и двойная кайпиринья

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ye_Boo_Lia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/gifts).



Как же в Аргентине было жарко.

Япония плавилась каждое лето, истекала духотой и потом, асфальт вскипал под ногами, но почему-то Буэнос-Айрес всё равно дыхнул в лицо Куроо невыносимой парилкой. Не только из-за смены полушарий и потому заодно смены сезонов, а просто что-то такое было в самой сущности этого шумного, жаркого города. Куроо бы не сказал и что Токио переносил жару лучше, чем Буэнос-Айрес. Нет, тот был приспособлен под высоченные температуры отлично. Наверное, просто сам Куроо не был приспособлен под Буэнос-Айрес, и оставалось только понять: пока что или в принципе.

В ожидании назначенной встречи он повспоминал температуры горения разных материалов — идеально бесполезные, никому не нужные знания, что категорически отказывались покидать голову Куроо даже сейчас. Наверное, именно ради таких моментов. Как повспоминал — так и забыл, практически моментально выбросил обратно на задворки сознания, когда окончательно собрались все представители местной и японской федераций и перешли к сложным вопросам организации товарищеского матча сборных.

В переговорной шпарил кондиционер, но и тот, видимо, не выдерживал аргентинской жары, выйдя из строя посреди совещания. Местный волейбольные бюрократы повздыхали, поколотили по бездыханному кондиционеру, да и вызвали секретаря с вентилятором. Вентилятора не хватало, зато он дул ровно над плечом Куроо.

Вершить судьбы межконтинентального волейбольного сотрудничества и прерываться на попытки реанимировать сломанный кондиционер — наверное, за такие сочетания он любил свою работу, несмотря ни на что. Даже тогда, когда встреча близилась к концу и ничего по-прежнему не было решено, а значит они должны были продолжить почти что с нуля завтра, и послезавтра, и только полный оптимизма человек сейчас верил бы в то, что все вопросы утрясутся не в последние три часа пребывания японской делегации на южноамериканской.

Куроо не был полон оптимизма настолько — он не верил в соблюдение дедлайнов, да в общем и не особо стремился. Драйв ускоренных решений имел своё обаяние, и иногда удавалось пропихнуть какие-то идеи, на которые при здравом рассмотрении не согласился бы никто. Зато его оптимизма как раз с горкой хватало на веру в ежевечерние аргентинские стейки. Иногда, что приятно, ещё и за счёт местных коллег.

— Куроо Тецуро? Реально?

Волейбольная федерация Аргентины располагалась в старинном колониальном здании, с гигантским мраморным холлом. Любая реплика здесь камертоном ударялась об колонны и лестницу, звучала громче и отдавала сквозь уши прямо в затылок. Любая, а тем более настолько внезапная. Японской речи самой по себе было достаточно, чтобы Куроо слегка вздрогнул, а уж этим голосом и подавно.

— Или действительно Куроо Тецуро посетил наше забытое южное полушарие, или я перебрал вчера и мне снится родная земля.

С другой стороны, было бы чему удивляться после истории про Хинату Шоё, которой Кенма ему все уши прожужжал.

— Действительно посетил, — усмехнулся Куроо и подал руку Ойкаве Тоору. — Но приятно слышать, что как только ты упьёшься, сразу видишь меня во сне.

Ойкава осклабился и сжал его руку так, словно они снова встретились на поле в противоборствующих командах. Куроо сталкивался с ним в Японии один или два раза; Ойкава начинал свою карьеру профессионального спортсмена, Куроо играл за университетскую сборную, и каким-то причудливым образом они столкнулись на тренировочном матче. Кто выиграл — память уже замылила, но подачи Ойкавы запомнились на всю жизнь.

— Можем выпить вместе и проверить, какие сны у меня будут тогда, — сказал Ойкава. Он стоял у толстой мраморной колонны, прислонившись к ней и скрестив руки на груди, разглядывал Куроо цепко и с откровенным любопытством.

— Можем, — согласился Куроо. — Но сегодня твоя федра претендует на моё время до самой ночи.

— А игроков, конечно, не зовут, — Ойкава закатил глаза. — Вы все воплощение зла в любых странах.

Куроо расхохотался и ослабил галстук впервые за день. Не то чтобы Ойкава лгал: Куроо и сам всегда с удовольствием поддерживал шутку о спортивных бюрократах как цитадели зла, поддержал и сейчас. Они перекинулись ещё несколькими малозначащими фразами, и Куроо снова как будто почувствовал себя опять на площадке. Тогда это было постоянной рутиной: побахвалиться перед Бокуто, постебать Дайшо, вот это всё. Не ради какой-то цели, а просто из вящего восторга от самого процесса, когда болтаешь под сеткой всё, что в голову взбредёт, и адреналина от матча становится ещё больше.

Ойкава, наверное, жил так до сих пор. Он махнул Куроо, напомнил ещё раз, что им непременно придётся вместе выпить, и отправился туда, куда шёл до их встречи.

На Ойкаве были только футболка и шорты; поверх одной коленки повязка, не стандартный полевой наколенник, а какая-то его личная штука. Куроо смутно припомнил, что вроде бы и тогда в их совместном матче у него один из наколенников был заменён чем-то таким.

Он вышел на улицу, за пределы царства кондиционеров, вентиляторов и холодного самого по себе мрамора, в лицо дыхнуло жаркой пылью. Куроо невольно позавидовал Ойкаве — тому, что он ходил сквозь духоту в футболку и шортах. Может быть, немного и тому, что ему пристало так ходить. Не было у него надобности надевать пиджак, брюки, галстук.

Куроо не сожалел о своём выборе и не завидовал тем, кто связал с волейболом жизнь ещё прямее и однозначнее, чем он сам. Он всё ещё пытался продолжать в университете, просто оказалось, что на самом деле без Яку, и Кенмы, и Кая, и всей Некомы, вплоть до бестолкового Льва и самой преданной их болельщицы Алисы, Куроо было не так весело играть. Блоки и подачи не изменились, скрип кроссовок по полу корта — тоже, изменились только ребята вокруг и, наверное, сам Куроо тоже. Никто не был хуже, чем Некома, просто другие. Снова привыкать, заново притираться. Куроо не захотел.

Волейбол никуда не делся, просто он научился любить его немного по-другому — и внезапно выбор оказался самым правильным, потому что иначе Куроо не довелось бы сунуть нос хоть в перипетии отъезда Яку в Россию, хоть в сведение Бокуто и Мии Ацуму в одну команду. Играть самому значило быть в эпицентре событий, но работать в федерации волейбола значило самому их создавать. 

А теперь вот — Аргентина, жара, Ойкава Тоору в футболке и очень настойчивые приглашения вместе выпить. Куроо бы его сам зазвал, если бы тот не поспел первым.

— Ты опять такой солидный, как будто мы идём пить мальбек десятилетней выдержки.

Вместо приветствия Ойкава фыркнул и смерил Куроо то ли высокомерным, то ли жалостливым взглядом с головы до ног. Сам он на сей раз балансировал где-то между чиновничьим дресс-кодом Куроо и вчерашней спортивной свободой: всё ещё футболка, но не тренировочная, а поло с заострёнными отворотами; всё ещё шорты, но теперь льняные и в светлую полоску. Взгляд Куроо невольно задержался на коленной повязке. На месте.

— А ты собирался меня каким-то дерьмом отпаивать? — хмыкнул Куроо в ответ. — Неужели я снюсь после откровенной дряни?

— Тецу-чааан. — Ойкава схватился за сердце, и наверное, это могло бы вызвать у кого-то веру в его оскорблённые чувства, а вслед за той верой — беспокойство, но уже через секунду Ойкава тащил Куроо сквозь толкучку с испанским гомоном и объяснял прямо на ходу, что дерьма не держат, просто не те напитки, что принято пригублять, оттопырив мизинец. Куроо слушал кое-как, вполуха, почему-то представлял, что как-то так же их с Бокуто в своё время слушал Цукки. И ещё не унималась в голове дурацкая мысль, как Ойкава резко сломал все имевшиеся формальности ещё до того, как Куроо галстук с шеи стащил.

Напитки без оттопыренных мизинцев оказались набором многоцветных ликёров и настоек; Куроо сперва потерялся немного в быстро возникшем перед ним разнообразии. Сказалась привычка к стандартным хайболлам и большим кружкам пива, но Ойкава очень весело объяснял и ещё веселее смотрел в глаза, когда опрокидывал шот сам, и Куроо оправился, поймал волну и последовал его примеру.

— Чича, канья кемада, читрончелла, — перечислял Ойкава и тыкал пальцем по мелким рюмкам. Иногда задевал Куроо голенью по ткани брюк, иногда его ладонь пролетала над ладонью Куроо.

Галстук перекочевал в карман, пиджак небрежно повис на спинке высокого барного стула, пуговицы на воротнике как-то сами собой расстегнулись. Каждую четверть часа, каждую порцию цветных напитков количество людей в мелком баре как будто удваивалось — яблоку негде упасть. Куроо казалось, что сейчас их разговор с Ойкавой придется переводить на повышенные тона из-за всего шума, но на деле Ойкава просто начал наклоняться ближе и чуть ли не шептать прямо в ухо.

Заиграла музыка.

— Танцы начнутся, что ли, — хмыкнул Куроо, обозревая разномастную аргентинскую толпу. Со всем, что он успел узнать о здешних жителях, он бы не удивился и тому, что в пляс может пуститься кто угодно и в любом тесном пространстве.

— Не знаю, — улыбнулся Ойкава и закинул ногу на ногу, крутанулся на стуле в сторону толпы. — В Бразилии на следующей неделе карнавал. Не хочешь?

— На следующей неделе я в Японии, — отговорился Куроо. Ойкава облокотился на стойку, подпёр лицо ладонью.

— А я играю в Сан-Паулу, — нараспев сказал он. — И потом думал метнуться в Рио.

Куроо опрокинул ещё шот.

— Долететь сюда стоит целое состояние, а рейсы по континенту очень дешёвые, Тецу-чан. Когда ты ещё здесь окажешься?

— Цитадель зла хорошо платит, — Куроо покрутил пальцем тарелку с мелкими тапасами. — Как-нибудь долечу.

— Ну знаешь, — Ойкава сжал рукой его плечо, спрыгивая со стула. На мгновение Куроо показалось, что тот задел кончиками пальцев его шею, но наверное — наверное, именно что показалось. — Ты, может, и будешь в цитадели зла всю жизнь, но кто знает, когда я отсюда уеду. Так что учитывай.

Ойкава ушёл в сортир, не дожидаясь ответа, когда вернулся — пора было собираться прочь, цитадель зла ждала Куроо на совещание в самое что ни на есть раннее время, чтобы к полудню разойтись на сиесту. Ночной Буэнос-Айрес после канья кемада и прочего батальона напитков с красивыми, но сложно запоминающимися названиями почти не чувствовался удушливым и жарким, наоборот — сплошная свежесть и лёгкость. С утра, конечно, всё будет совсем иначе.

Лёгкость и свежесть, свобода и спонтанность. Утром исчезло непосредственное ощущение, но воспоминание всё равно осталось невероятно живым и плотным, почти схватить можно. Под столом на совещании Куроо набрал Ойкаве сообщение с вопросом, что тому таки снилось, и тот ответил — ничего, наверное, потому что ты был наяву; и от ответа веяло смесью нынешней уличной жары и ночного ветерка, собирающего мурашки на спине.

А вечером Куроо обнаружил себя на сайте бразильской авиакомпании. По крайней мере, перед тем, как открыть страницу покупки билетов в Бразилию, он додумался отписаться начальству и получить добро на внезапную задержку в Латинской Америке по личным делам.

Сайт существовал в двух версиях: испанской и португальской, даже на английскую ни единого намёка. Помурыжился, побился с переводчиком — и всё ради того, чтобы его карту отклонили как недостаточно аргентинскую. Возможно, это значило, что не судьба. Возможно, Куроо не верил в судьбу.

Ойкава, несмотря на позднее время, ответил на звонок практически сразу; удачно, что перед походом в бар они додумались обменяться контактами. Ответил и немедленно сболтнул какую-то откровенную ерунду, которую Куроо пропустил мимо ушей и сразу перешёл к делу:

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы одолжить малознакомому человеку некоторую сумму денег…

— И получить его душу взамен? — продолжил за него Ойкава. — Это скорее по вашей злодейской части.

— Взамен стать моим альфонсом в Рио, — фыркнул Куроо. Ойкава умолк, потом протянул очень долгое «Ооо», потом заржал и, видимо, быстро понял, в чём заключалась его проблема.

— Всегда мечтал, чтобы мои счета оплачивали мужчины в костюмах и с ужасными причёсками, — сказал он и согласился поделиться данными истинно аргентинской карты. Куроо подумал, что даже с Кенмой они не сближались настолько, но вероятно в южном полушарии всё работало иначе. 

— Я не планирую брать туда костюм.

— Ну ладно, раздетые мужчины с ужасными причёсками.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты долбоёб? — поинтересовался Куроо, заново проходя все круги ада по заполнению полей в автоматически переведенной форме.

— Да, — из телефона раздался не такой уж тихий смех, — Ива-чан говорит каждый день. И я, ты знаешь, благодарен, что до сих пор, пусть даже нас развело по разным странам…

— Номер карты, — сказал Куроо и по услышанному выдоху очень живо визуализировал, как Ойкава обиженно закатывает глаза и всем своим видом выражает страдание о том, что его не пожелали дослушать до конца. Номер, впрочем, продиктовал — и на том спасибо.

— ...он всё равно находит время ежедневно сообщить мне своё мнение о моих жизненных приоритетах. Тецу-чан, у тебя какие приоритеты?

— Заставить тебя языком чесать только по делу, — рассеянно ответил Куроо. Перед ним высветилось ранее не отображавшееся окно. Оплата прошла успешно. Ойкава, кажется, стукнул пальцем по экрану — наверное, получил уведомление.

— До встречи в Рио, что ли, Тецу-чан.

Рио-де-Жанейро, город контрастов. 

Город, где вздымалась ввысь махина грандиозного футбольного стадиона, неслась в небо и упиралась в палящее солнце. Классический образец архитектуры птичьего дерьма, сообщал один из туристических блогов. То, что невозможно оценить без взгляда сверху, держите аэросъёмку и сравнивайте с собственными впечатлениями.

Город, где вплотную к стадиону, бок о бок, примыкали одни из самых жутких трущоб мира, и в трущобах терялись юные карманники, наверное, примерно того же возраста, в каком Куроо впервые взялся за волейбольный мяч и сделал пас Кенме. Трущобы — классический образец просто всего существующего дерьма, архитектурного и не очень.

У стадиона Куроо смотрел на тяжёлые круглые стены и не то что не сравнивал вид с высоты птичьего полёта со своим взором — у него в голове ни единой мысли не было, просто название «Маракана» сливалось с аргентинским словом «Марадона». Отчасти даже смысловая связь была: и то, и то про чужой вид спорта, и то, и то про латиноамериканскую футбольную мощь.

Рио-де-Жанейро, город экстремумов и крайностей, город жизни на грани и на пределе. Цветное карнавальное буйство сплеталось с угрожающе серой бедностью, и наверное одно не могло существовать без другого. Лучшим в Рио, как быстро понял Куроо, для него лично было то, что он здесь временно и ненадолго. Однажды увидеть — обязательно, смотреть слишком долго — ни за что.

Рио-де-Жанейро, настолько непостоянный и неординарный, что даже с Ойкавой и без невыносимо разный. Про Буэнос-Айрес Куроо ещё понимал, почему так: там он был чужим, Ойкава же аргентинскую столицу знал лучше, чем свои пять пальцев — как волейбольный мяч скорее, лучше характеризует близость отношений. Но здесь-то почему так, где логика в том, что чуждый им обоим Рио сложился для Куроо в одну картинку, пока Ойкава играл в Сан-Паулу, и потом внезапно та картинка перевернулась то ли вверх ногами, то ли задом наперёд, как только Ойкава присоединился здесь к нему?

Не хуже, не лучше, просто — совсем иначе с ним, чем без него.

— Двойная кайпиринья, — Ойкава говорил по словам и для наглядности выставил перед лицом бармена пальцы рогаткой, — две порции.

В ответ на на немой вопрос Куроо он взлохматил волосы и весело бросил, что где-то здесь и есть предел его португальского. У Куроо граница проходила примерно здесь же, да и так-то он не был уверен, что помимо «кайпиринья» остальное понял, а не просто догадался. Бармен утвердительно кивнул, сразу же закинул в стаканы по горке колотого льда и полез в холодильник за лаймами. Абсолютно счастливый Ойкава приобнял Куроо за плечи и пропел ему на ухо:

— Потому что Тецу-чаааан платит.

— А тебя это радует больше победы в Сан-Паулу, — усмехнулся Куроо, и Ойкава пожал плечами:

— Побеждаю я регулярно, а карнавалить за счёт японской федры не каждый день удаётся.

Бармен толкнул к ним коктейли, Ойкава поймал и отсалютовал ему своим. Тот подмигнул в ответ, и Куроо внезапно пришлось давить в себе смутное недовольство пополам с желанием фокусировать все такие салюты, чоканья и самого Ойкавы подмигивающие глаза исключительно на себе.

Ни на секунду не отпускать тот Рио, каким он складывался для них двоих, как-то так. 

— А без костюма-то легче жить? — Ойкава сделал глоток, втянул в рот одну из небольших льдышек и разгрыз. Губы у него сейчас должны были быть холодные-холодные, самое то для города контрастов, полного горячего воздуха Рио-де-Жанейро. Куроо отвёл взгляд на лаймы у себя в бокале.

Голый локоть Куроо, больше не скрытый двойным слоем длинных рукавов, лежал ужасно близко к руке Ойкавы, и вдобавок если бы тот решил покрутиться на барном стуле сейчас, то они с Куроо столкнулись бы одинаково голыми голенями. Немного было интересно, от чего Ойкава растерял бы поверхностный апломб. Куроо не сомневался, что его можно смутить — только найти способ, как.

— Мне да, — наконец ответил он про костюм. — Вот твоя жизнь небось усложнилась.

Ойкава тянул коктейль с тающими льдышками и рассматривал его, словно пытаясь понять, какие двойные смыслы Куроо мог вложить в последнюю фразу. Многих смыслов, конечно, особо не было — по крайней мере, таких, какие не лежали бы на поверхности.

— Пока не понял, — сказал Ойкава и хрустнул льдышкой снова. — Подумаю над этим.

— Долго не думай, вредно, — Куроо тоже закинул в рот кусок льда, потом перевернул поверх всё, что оставалось в стакане — тонкой струйкой стекли остатки сахарного сиропа, медленно прокатился по стенке на язык лайм. Во рту загорчило цитрусовой кожурой, а в голове плескалось кашасой вредное собственническое желание, чтобы Ойкава Тоору смотрел только на него, раз уж порешили быть одновременно на карнавале в Рио и быть здесь не порознь.

Кайпиринья повторилась, поверх неё легли дайкири — такие же двойные, и Куроо научился выговаривать «Обригадо» практически без акцента, если верить всё тому же бармену, а они с Ойкавой так и не столкнулись ни локтями, ни ногами. Наверное, будь Куроо чуть более трезвым и чуть менее в Бразилии, он бы поржал над собой за то, что обращает внимание на подобные штуки. Но здесь и сейчас — было не столько смешно, сколько жадно.

Ойкава ничего не бронировал, как выяснилось, когда он прилетел, и Куроо ещё днём по дороге до своего отеля (хорошо, что в номере был диван — или плохо, что в номере был диван?) выслушал рассуждения про то, что быть альфонсом японской федры — так на полную катушку. Слышал полную иронии и бравады болтовню, видел как будто что-то другое; менее залихватское и менее про Ойкаву, наверное. Скорее про самого себя. Как красота живёт в глазах смотрящего, но ведь на самом деле не только красота.

— Я надумал, — крикнул ему Ойкава из-за двери душа. — Про то, как усложнить себе жизнь.

— Хорошо, что пасуешь ты быстрее, чем думаешь, — ответил Куроо.

— Хорошо, что у тебя есть я, чтобы грубить мне, а не федре, — полуобиженно отозвался невидимый Ойкава. — В общем, купи костюм карнавальный, как тут принято. Знаешь, вот чтобы весь в перьях.

— Тебя наряжать, что ли?

Ответа не последовало; зашумела вода, и Куроо понадеялся только на то, что в отличие от Бокуто и коллеги, с которым Куроо обычно делил номер в командировках, у Ойкавы нет привычки петь в душе. Такой действительно не оказалось — чего не скажешь о привычке выходить из душа в двух полотенцах, и только. Одно на голове, другое на бёдрах. Идеальные линии пресса все на виду, тёмная дорожка волос терялась под махровой белой тканью. Нетрезвая голова Куроо сразу размотала мысленный фильм категории Б, где одно из полотенец при неудачном повороте падает на пол. Не с головы, конечно. Но он не смотрел фильм, он смотрел на Ойкаву Тоору, и наверное, сейчас уже готов был заключить, что у того полотенце свалится только тогда и только там, где ему самому захочется.

— Себе купи перьев, — продолжил Ойкава как ни в чем не бывало прерванный диалог. Он поболтал рукой у головы, изобразил волосы торчком. — Вот к этому вот отлично сойдёт.

Куроо кинул в него подушкой. Ойкава ожидаемо поймал и драматично вытянул руку с подушкой в его сторону.

— Я всё ещё лучший связующий Сан-Хуан за последние пять лет, если не больше.

— Премия «Работник года» в токийском офисе волейбольной ассоциации по голосованию сотрудников, — проворчал Куроо в оставшуюся у него на кровати подушку.

— Хвастаться популярностью некрасиво, Тецу-чан.

Голос Ойкавы прозвучал почти в непосредственной близости от Куроо, ещё немного — и померещилось бы, что тому взбрело в голову вернуть подушку на место и себя вместе с ней уложить рядом. В реальности, конечно, ничего подобного; Ойкава просто ковырялся в кнопках отельного кондиционера. Полотенец уже не было; влажные пряди волос вились вдоль шеи, и их наверное было бы классно сжать в кулак: то ли остатки воды выжать на пол, то ли Ойкаву на себя дёрнуть. На месте нижнего полотенца красовались тёмные боксеры, облепляли круглые ягодицы — и Куроо почти расстроился, что те не были голыми. Кашаса, всё за него думала кашаса в смеси с ромом.

Он скинул Кенме пару сегодняшних фотографий, чтобы отвлечься, но Кенма прочитал и не ответил. Как всегда. Потом Куроо вернётся в Японию, придёт к нему домой, и Кенма каждую его командировочную историю будет комментировать так, словно наизусть запомнил каждую фотку, вплоть до того, в каком порядке Куроо их отправлял. Не скосить глазом на диван всё равно не вышло: Ойкава тоже очень сосредоточенно пялился в телефон, вестимо, получал стандартную дозу рассказов о собственном долбоебизме. Попутно он болтал в воздухе вытарчивающей из-под тонкого одеяла пяткой: диван был коротковат всё-таки, и возможно как раз складывался тот самый момент, когда Куроо стоило шмякнуть ладонью по кровати и предложить Ойкаве перестать мучаться.

Складывался — не сложился. Куроо уснул один, проснулся один. Солнце било в окна, и он знал про сегодняшний и три грядущих дня только то, что точно не купит себе никаких перьев. Оказывается, довольство жизнью сейчас для Куроо измерялось тем, что он больше не держал в голове никаких планов — своих, чужих, волейбольных, за всю страну планов. Не загадывал вперёд, вообще не пытался смотреть дальше, чем на ближайший час.

— А кстати, — вспомнил Куроо, выходя на улицу, — если бы я тебя послал с проживанием, куда бы ты девался?

Ойкава обернулся, закинул руки за голову и самым что ни на есть будничным тоном протянул:

— Да со спортивной базой договорился бы, где живём, когда играем здесь.

Всё у него было легко и просто с их самой первой встречи здесь, но Куроо плохо помнил, производил ли Ойкава Тоору такое же впечатление годами раньше, когда на тренировочном матче они едва узнали о существовании друг друга и жали руки до и после поединка. Скорее всего, нет, если верить смутным обрывкам воспоминаний о том, как Ойкава нервно кусал губу ещё до выхода на корт. Но Латинская Америка меняла людей ничуть не хуже, чем их меняла карьера — а у Ойкавы было и то, и другое.

Если уж Куроо поменялся тут за неделю с хвостом, то Ойкаве сам бог велел.

Рио-де-Жанейро блестел праздничным счастьем, Ойкава Тоору как будто светился вместе с ним, и сейчас вся кашаса и весь ром очевидно выветрились уже из крови и из мозгов Куроо, а потому всё, что он думал в нынешний день — он думал сам по себе и добровольно. И ничего не изменилось, так-то. Всё ещё хотелось, чтобы Ойкава на него смотрел, ему подмигивал и сталкиваться голой кожей.

Здесь и сейчас, в этот день и в эту минуту. 

Наверное, если бы положил ладонь на разогретые тротуары, то почувствовал отчаянную вибрацию — в кои-то веки не от гонящих по дорогам машин, а от того, как в каждом закоулке бешено гремят музыкальные ритмы. Где-то вдалеке, на одним из стадионов, готовились к официальному параду школ самбы, но и без официального парада было на что посмотреть — было что сплясать. На главных улицах и в трущобах, у гигантских хай-тек высоток и рядом со старыми колониальными особняками текла толпа в тех самых перья. К вечеру звенело в ушах и отваливались ноги, вкус вымоченного в кашасе ледяного лайма казался самым естественным и очевидным на свете, а в глазах рябило от сверкающих, мечущихся в танце нарядов — почти до той степени, когда выглядело, что обычная похода Ойкавы пружинящими шагами превращается в отголосок самбы.

А может быть, он правда танцевал — хрен его знает. Ему бы пошло.

Куроо запрокинул голову и посмотрел в темнеющее, пока что розовое остатками заката небо. Он ни о чём не жалел. Почти.

— Ты выглядишь счастливым, — Ойкава облокотился на его плечо, прильнул сбоку. За ленточным оцеплением по улице вяло катился карнавальный автопарад. Куроо засмотрелся на одну из машин, роскошный кабриолет. А потом ровно из его открытого салона плюнуло тьмой бумажного конфетти, короткими обрывками фольги и длинных серпантиновых день.

— Имеет смысл быть начеку не только от карманников, — хмыкнул Ойкава, пока Куроо плевался попавшими в рот бумажными точками. Он отмахнулся, прокашлялся.

— Такие красивые, смотрел бы и смотрел, — пробормотал он почти что себе под нос, — а они меня вот так.

— А вот и не смотри на них, — Ойкава решительно взял его за подбородок и развернул лицом к себе. Практически вплотную, глаза в глаза, нос к носу. — Смотри на меня.

— Просто смотреть? — изогнул бровь Куроо и поднял ладонь, едва не коснувшись лица Ойкавы. — Как-то грустно выходит.

Он таки дотронулся: провёл кончиками пальцев по линии челюсти, хотя того было недостаточно. Тянуло обвести расплывшиеся в улыбке губы, надавить на нижнюю и заставить Ойкаву раскрыть нахальный рот не для того, чтобы оттуда в очередной раз вылетела очередная дурацкая и до отвращения привлекательная фраза. Стало ещё жарче от образа, как Ойкава провёл бы языком по его пальцам, вылизал каждую фалангу — не отводя взгляда, конечно, это же Ойкава, он бы лизал и внимательно следил за любым движением лица Куроо.

У них за спинами раскинулся небольшой пляж, оттуда дунуло морским ветерком, коротко, но свежо, и всё равно в эти вязкие секунды, что они с Ойкавой молча пялились друг на друга и выжидали чужой инициативы, Куроо чувствовал себя, будто заново напялил костюм. Тот самый, что остался в Буэнос-Айресе и на бразильскую землю с ним не отправлялся вовсе.

Ни о чём не жалел. Здесь и сейчас.

— Не грусти, Тецу-чан, — Ойкава накрыл его ладонь своей и облизнул верхнюю губу. — Карнавал же, зачем грустить.

Куроо сплюнул последнюю прилипшую к языку конфетти и поцеловал его.

С парадной дороги просигналила машина, за ней другая, и нигде больше так не могло случиться — как будто рёв клаксонов тоже сплетался в мелодию и тоже звал в танец. Куроо слышал ту дурацкую чересчур громкую мелодию в одно ухо, в другое шумело море, которое он, конечно, не мог слышать сквозь всех людей, но слышал всё равно. Целовал Ойкаву Тоору на карнавале в Рио-де-Жанейро — значит мог всё, что угодно.

— У тебя стоит, — фыркнул Ойкава и мазнул его губами по челюсти. Куроо бы ни за что не сказал, что они как-то слишком долго или слишком бурно целовались; ему было мало каждую секунду и сейчас тоже, но рот у Ойкавы свидетельствовал об обратном: весь раскраснелся и губы припухли. Куроо, наверное, выглядел не лучше. Не хуже, точнее, потому что Ойкава выглядел прекрасно — и смотрел на него во все глаза.

И хотел, чтобы Куроо смотрел на него в ответ.

— Так сделай с этим что-нибудь, — вздохнул Куроо и чуть не застонал прилюдно, когда ладонь Ойкавы сжалась у него на заднице.

В отеле, едва закрылась дверь, Куроо размазал Ойкаву по стене и целовал, целовал, ловил губами язык, засасывал губы. Ойкава к нему прижался всем телом в ответ, толкнулся бёдрами о бёдра. У него очень быстро билось сердце — как у Куроо, и откровенно стоял член — тоже как у Куроо.

— Неужели я тебя дожал, — выдохнул Ойкава и медленно провёл языком Куроо по шее, сверху вниз. Остановился у ключиц и куснул, не слишком сильно, скорее на пробу. Куроо запустил руки ему под футболку и стянул её, потом стащил и свою тоже.

— Заткнись, — сказал он и на всякий случай поцеловал Ойкаву ещё раз, когда тот опять облизал губы. Вообще не умел язык за зубами держать, но Куроо сейчас это нравилось ужасно.

Затыкаться Ойкава не собирался всё равно — комментировал каждое движение, если мог, шептал Куроо на ухо, что хочет с ним сделать. Перебрались на кровать — уже почти голые, в одном белье. Ойкава залез сверху, и Куроо положил руки на те самые тёмные боксеры, которые мечтал стянуть с круглой, манящей задницы ещё вчера. Пальцы Ойкавы проехались по всему его торсу, от следа укуса на ключице до края трусов.

— Не то чтобы ты этого не знал, — улыбнулся он, — но ты и в костюме, и без очень охуенный.

Куроо прижал его к себе и прошёлся кончиками пальцев по промежности между ягодиц. Ойкава чуть вздрогнул, на секунду потерял равновесие, но удержался. Сполз сам, съехал задницей назад меж раздвинутых ног Куроо и лизнул стояк прямо сквозь ткань. Куроо невольно скомкал простыню.

— Ты тоже ничего, — сказал Куроо. — Только моего члена во рту не хватает.

Ойкава гоготнул в знак согласия, вытащил член из трусов и сразу же заглотил чуть не на всю длину — Куроо моргнуть не успел. Двинул бёдрами назад, затем толкнулся вперёд — Ойкава позволял свободно трахать себя в рот, лишь чуть помогал рукой. Когда Куроо непроизвольно выгнулся в пояснице, почти дойдя до оргазма, Ойкава так же шустро выпустил член изо рта, как и взял. Тот загнулся к животу Куроо, потёк на него смазкой. Не чувствовать ничего вокруг члена сразу после горячего, жадного, так охотно вбиравшего его рта было невыносимо, и Куроо потянулся к себе рукой, но быстро получил шлепок по ладони.

— Торопишься, — мягко и вкрадчиво произнёс Ойкава. Он кинул Куроо на грудь презерватив, кивнул — мол, надевай сам. Куроо сбивчиво попросил его помочь, но Ойкава только продемонстрировал, как надевает второй себе же на пальцы и заводит их за спину.

— Блять, — сорвалось у Куроо, пока он раскатывал презерватив себе по члену и держался на пределе, а Ойкава сам себя растягивал у него на глазах, иногда придерживаясь свободной рукой за его плечо. — Блять блять блять…

Если про минет он чувствовал только, как толкается в рот Ойкавы по своему выбору и желанию, то сейчас всё переменилось полностью; Ойкава скорее просто трахал себя членом Куроо так, как хотелось ему — но в общем не то что Куроо был против. Куроо был согласен на всё. Теперь уже действительно не жалел ни о чём — целиком и полностью.

Рио-де-Жанейро, город одного из его самых лучших оргазмов — и Куроо был уверен, что слово «одного» здесь дело исключительно времени.

Ойкава кончил ему на живот и облизал всю сперму ещё до того, как Куроо попытался хотя бы шевельнуть рукой в сторону салфеток. Сил у него ни на что больше не было, только подтянуть Ойкаву к себе поближе и лениво поцеловать. Один раз, другой, третий. Интересно, мог ли он возбудиться снова прямо сейчас — вроде бы глаза слипались, а вроде бы внизу живота таки потянуло, когда на одном из поцелуев Ойкава забросил свою длинную ногу поверх него.

Как оказалось, нет — так и заснули, в обнимку, голые, на измочаленных и запачканных простынях.

Но с утра Куроо нагнул Ойкаву в душе — трахал и дрочил в такт, зажимая ему рот в особенно громкие моменты, чтобы эхо не отдавалось от кафельных стен. Почти зажал Ойкаву в туалете случайного бара, целовал и тискал на улице, чувствовал теперь не просто его интимный шёпот прямо в ухо, если Ойкава хотел что-то сказать в скоплении людей, а ещё и как он при этом лизал Куроо мочку.

На пути мимо случайного мелкого пляжа Ойкава махнул в его сторону и весело сказал:

— Места боевой славы, где мы с Шоё надрали задницы местным молодчикам.

— Слышал другую версию событий, — усмехнулся Куроо, вспомнив, как про матч по пляжному волейболу рассказывал Хината в гостях у Кенмы. Ойкава закатил глаза, высунул язык — и Куроо мгновенно засосал его губами.

— Хочешь повторить, что ли? — спросил он потом и приложил руку ко лбу. То тут, то там виднелись волейбольные площадки, но Куроо и в зале-то сто лет не играл, куда уж ему было по песку прыгать. Ойкава расхохотался, видимо, представив, как Куроо на первой же подаче шлёпнется в песок носом, и обхватил его руками за талию.

— Нет, — сказал он с искренним восторгом в голосе. — Сейчас меня полностью устраивает, как дерут задницу мне.

Куроо проехался рукой по его рёбрам и надавил на просвечивающий через тонкую футболку сосок.

Как же в Аргентине было жарко.

Как же в Бразилии было горячо.


End file.
